internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
Women's Chinese National Team
| IIHF max = 7 | IIHF max date = first in 2005 | IIHF min = 16 | IIHF min date = first in 2015 | Team_Colors = | Jerseys = | First game = 8–0 (Tampere, Finland; 20 April 1992) | Largest win = 30–1 (Misawa, Japan; 28 January 2003) | Largest loss = 13–0 (Minnesota, United States; 3 April 2001) | World champ2 name = IIHF World Women's Championships | World champ2 apps = 11 | World champ2 first = 1992 | World champ2 best = 4th (1994, 1997) | Regional name = Asian Winter Games | Regional cup apps = 5 | Regional cup first = 1996 | Regional cup best = Gold (1996, 1999) | Regional2 name = IIHF Women's Challenge Cup of Asia | Regional2 cup apps = 3 | Regional2 cup first = 2010 | Regional2 cup best = (2010) | Olympic apps = 3 | Olympic first = 1998 | Olympic medals = | Record = 88–115–13 }} The Chinese women's national ice hockey team (Simplified Chinese: 中国国家女子冰球队; Traditional Chinese: 中國國家女子冰球隊; Pinyin: Zhōngguó Guójiā Nǚzǐ Bīngqiú Duì) represents China at the International Ice Hockey Federation's IIHF World Women's Championships. The women's national team is controlled by the Chinese Ice Hockey Association. The heyday of Chinese women's hockey was in the mid-90s when it was common for them to finish in 4th place mostly thanks to the "Great Wall of China" goaltender, Guo Hong, who is now retired. Tournament record Olympic Games *1998 – Finished in 4th place *2002 – Finished in 7th place *2010 – Finished in 7th place World Championship *1992 – Finished in 5th place *1994 – Finished in 4th place *1997 – Finished in 4th place *1999 – Finished in 5th place *2000 – Finished in 6th place *2001 – Finished in 6th place *2003 – No result, the competition was cancelled due to SARS epidemic *2004 – Finished in 7th place *2005 – Finished in 6th place *2007 – Finished in 6th place *2008 – Finished in 8th place *2009 – Finished in 9th place (relegated to Division I) *2011 – Finished in 13th place (5th in Division I, relegated to Division II) *2012 – Finished in 16th place (2nd in Division IB) *2013 – Finished in 18th place (4th in Division IB) *2014 – Finished in 16th place (2nd in Division IB) *2015 – Finished in 17th place (3rd in Division IB) *2016 – Finished in 19th place (5th in Division IB) Asian Games *1996 – 1st *1999 - 1st *2003 – 3rd *2007 – 3rd *2011 – 3rd IIHF Challenge Cup of * 2010 – 1st * 2011 – 2nd * 2012 – 2nd Pacific Rim Championship *1995 – 3rd *1996 – 3rd Notables Matches ;First match: :20 April 1992: 1992 IIHF Women's World Championship in Tampere, Finland. 8–0 ;Largest victory: :28 January 2003: 2003 Asian Winter Games in Misawa, Japan. 30–1 ;Largest defeat: :3 April 2001: 2001 Women's World Ice Hockey Championships in Minnesota, United States. 13–0 ;Most goals for: :28 January 2003: 2003 Asian Winter Games in Misawa, Japan. 30–1 ;Most goals against: :15 April 1994: 1994 IIHF Women's World Championship in Lake Placid, United States. 14–3 ;First shutout for: :8 April 1995: 1995 Pacific Rim Championships in San Jose, United States. 5–0 ;First shutout against: :20 April 1992: 1992 IIHF Women's World Championship in Tampere, Finland. 8–0 ;First shutout tie: :5 April 2001: 2001 Women's World Ice Hockey Championships in Minneapolis, United States. 0–0 ;First win: :23 April 1992: 1992 IIHF Women's World Championship in Tampere, Finland. 5–2 ;First loss: :20 April 1992: 1992 IIHF Women's World Championship in Tampere, Finland. 8–0 ;First tie: :12 April 1994: 1994 IIHF Women's World Championship in Lake Placid, United States. 4–4 ;Highest scoring tie: :16 February 2002: 2002 Winter Olympics in Salt Lake City, United States. 5–5 ;Lowest scoring tie: :5 April 2001: 2001 Women's World Ice Hockey Championships in Minneapolis, United States. 0–0 ;Longest match: Rankings ;First IIHF World Ranking: :7th (2003) ;Highest IIHF World Ranking: :7th (2005, 2006, 2009, 2010) ;Lowest world ranking: :13th (2012) ;First Olympic qualification attempt: :1998 Winter Olympics ;First Olympic qualification: :1998 Winter Olympics ;Best Olympic finish: :4th (1998 Winter Olympics) ;Worst Olympic finish: :Did Not Qualify (2006 Winter Olympics) ;First world championship competition: :1992 ;Highest world championship competition finish: :4th (1994, 1997) U18 Team | Jerseys = | First game = 10 - 1 (Asiago, Italy; November 29, 2011) | Largest win = 8 - 2 (Asiago, Italy; December 2, 2011) 9 - 3 (Spittal an der Drau, Austria; January 10, 2016) | Largest loss = 10 - 1 (Asiago, Italy; November 29, 2011) 9 - 0 (Katowice, Poland; January 22, 2015) | World champ2 name = IIHF World Women's U18 Championships - Division I - Qualifications | World champ2 apps = 5 | World champ2 first = 2012 | World champ2 best = 3rd (2012, 2014) | Record = 9-14-0 }} The Chinese women's national under 18 ice hockey team is the national under-18 ice hockey team in China. The team represents China at the International Ice Hockey Federation's IIHF World Women's U18 Division I - Qualifications. World Women's U18 Championship record ^Includes one win in extra time *Includes one loss in extra time Category:Women's national ice hockey teams in Asia